gods and other creatures the omake
by Trowakun
Summary: Random omake scenes to Eternal SailorM's Gods and Other Creatures ?
1. Chapter 1

**Omake**

-----Scene One, take one-----  
  
_Shinigami, if you're on, I need to talk to you right away._  
  
She sat before her computer, the light from the screen illuminating her face, and chewed at her nails as she awaited a response.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like years, a message popped up. _I'm sorry, I'm not here at the moment. Please leave your name, number and a brief message after the tone and I will get back to you as soon as possible. _*beep*  
  
O_O  
  
-----Cut-----  
  
-----Scene One, take two-----  
  
_Shinigami, if you're on, I need to talk to you right away.  
_   
She sat before her computer, the light from the screen illuminating her face, and chewed at her nails as she awaited a response.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like years, a message popped up. _What do you want?  
_   
_I have something important to tell you.  
_   
_Honto?  
_   
_Honto._  
  
_Honto ni honto?  
_   
_Hai..._  
  
_Honto ni honto ni honto?  
_   
*eyebrow twitch*  
  
-----Cut-----  
  
Girl at computer: _If he doesn't get it right this time..._  
  
Producer: _Calm down, he'll get it....he'll get it...  
_   
-----Scene One, Take three-----  
  
_Shinigami, if you're on, I need to talk to you right away.  
_   
She sat before her computer, the light from the screen illuminating her face, and chewed at her nails as she awaited a response.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like years, a message popped up. _What do you want?_  
  
_I have something important to tell you_.  
  
_You're finally leaving?_  
  
She all but growled at the screen...  
  
_Hello?  
_   
...  
  
_Hello? Are you still there?_  
  
_...I forgot........_  
  
-----Cut-----  
  
'Shinigami': _That wasn't my fault this time!!!!!!  
_   
-----Scene One, Take Four-----  
  
_Shinigami, if you're on, I need to talk to you right away.  
_   
She sat before her computer, the light from the screen illuminating her face, and chewed at her nails as she awaited a response.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like years, a message popped up. _What do you want?_  
  
_I have something important to tell you.  
_   
_You're finally leaving?  
_   
She all but growled at the screen..._There's another god in the area.  
_   
_Nani?!?_  
  
_He calls himself Thanatos, and he claims to have the power to kill even gods and take their powers._  
  
_That's impossible and you know it._  
  
She sighed. _I know it should be, but he's already gotten Hyperion._  
  
_Are you sure?_  
  
She could detect the beginnings of doubt through the typed words. _I saw the body. There was no ki left in it, and the soul was gone. Thanatos was still there. He said he's collecting the powers of the gods to make himself powerful enough to control all of earth and space._  
  
_If he's collecting the powers of the gods, how are you still alive?_  
  
She frowned, rubbing the marks on her throat. _I only got away because he's still vulnerable to physical pain.  
_   
_?_  
  
_I kicked him, okay?_  
  
_Why did you contact me?_  
  
_Simple, Shinigami. Thanatos has to be stopped._  
  
_Are you proposing a partnership, Selene?_  
  
She was quiet for a long moment then typed four characters slowly. _Yes._  
  
_We'll need to meet somewhere then.  
_   
She hadn't really expected the God of Death to agree so readily. _How about at the harbor?  
_   
_Tonight, at eight._  
  
_Okay. How will I recognize you, Shinigami?_ She could almost sense his reluctance to give away too much about himself; if nothing else, he was secretive. _Or how about you find me?_  
  
_How am I supposed to recognize you?  
_   
She glanced over at her closet. _I'll be wearing all black, and I'll be waiting at the end of the north dock, okay?  
_   
_See you at eight.  
_   
_See you then._  
  
She signed off the internet ... _Uh-oh...I forgot to pick up my stuff from the dry cleaner's...  
_   
-----Cut-----

Producer: *tosses script down and storms off....*

-----Scene One, take five-----

Shinigami, if you're on, I need to talk to you right away.

She sat before her computer, the light from the screen illuminating her face, and chewed at her nails as she awaited a response. 

Finally, after what seemed like years, a message popped up. What do you want?

I have something important to tell you.

You're finally leaving?

She all but growled at the screen. There's another god in the area.

Nani?!?

He calls himself Thanatos, and he claims to have the power to kill even gods and take their powers.

That's impossible and you know it.

She sighed. I know it should be, but he's already gotten Hyperion.

Are you sure?

She could detect the beginnings of doubt through the typed words. I saw the body. There was no ki left in it, and the soul was gone. Thanatos was still there. He said he's collecting the powers of the gods to make himself powerful enough to control all of earth and space. 

If he's collecting the powers of the gods, how are you still alive?

She frowned, rubbing the marks on her throat. I only got away because he's still vulnerable to physical pain.

?

I kicked him, okay?

Why did you contact me?

Simple, Shinigami. Thanatos has to be stopped.

Are you proposing a partnership, Selene?

She was quiet for a long moment then typed four characters slowly. Yes.

We'll need to meet somewhere then.

She hadn't really expected the God of Death to agree so readily. How about at the harbor?

Tonight, at eight.

Okay. How will I recognize you, Shinigami? She could almost sense his relunctance to give away too much about himself; if nothing else, he was secretive. Or how about you find me?

How am I supposed to recognize you?

She glanced over at her closet. I'll be wearing all black, and I'll be waiting at the end of the north dock, okay?

See you at eight.

See you then.

She signed off the internet and threw back on her knee-length black skirt she wore to school with a long-sleeved black dress shirt, the black leather jacket her best friend here had given her, and her usual black shoes. Rushing as quickly as she could, she just barely caught the bus heading to the harbor, arriving with less than ten minutes to spare. 

Leaning alone against the wooden railing at the end of the north dock, she couldn't help wondering just who it was she was about to meet. What sort of a person was able to become the God of.........

*CRACK* (wooden railing breaks)

_*SCREAM!!!!*_

**_*SPLASH*_**

-----Cut-----

'Selene': *dripping wet and indignant look on her face*

Producer: *sweatdrop*

'Shinigami': *snickers and tip toes off with a saw hidden behind his back*

BACK..........NEXT


	2. Chapter 2

**Omake**  
  
-----Scene Two, take one-----  
  
Usagi walked slowly along the road leading toward her apartment and stared at her friend in abject shock. "I still can't believe you're really ..." *screams as she falls flat on her face*

-----Cut-----

Producer: *sweat drop*

Duo: *whistling innocently*

Usagi: *sitting up, her face red from hitting the ground* "DUO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

-----Scene Two, take two-----

_*snip*_

When did you become Shinigami, Duo-kun? For real, I mean." 

"When my partner was destroyed." 

She stared at him blankly, then a funny grin creeps across her face.

Duo's face pales dramatically...*starts bouncing up in down* "IIE! BAKA!!!! I was referring to Deathscythe!!!!"

Usagi gives a wink, "**Sure** you were...." *snickers*

-----Cut-----

Duo: *bursts into tears and runs off the set*

Producer: "Ano............." *sweat drop* "Usagi-chan...please be nice..."

Usagi: "Humpf....after the pranks _he's_ pulled?" *snickers some more*

-----Scene Two, take three-----

_*snip*_

They walked the next block in silence; if anyone who knew either of them were present, they would never have believed what they saw. "How are we going to handle this Thanatos guy anyway?" Duo finally asked as they stopped at the apartment building she was current living in and she fished the key from her jacket pocket ....

Duo looks at her, "Ano....what's wrong Usagi?"

*sweat drop* "I...seem....to have misplaced.......the key...."

-----Cut-----

Producer: *hangs head and goes off to search for some medicine*

-----Scene Two, take four-----

_*snip*_

"I don't know if we can handle him alone," Usagi answered. The elevator door opened, and they both stepped inside. "He's very powerful and very ruthless." 

"And he's already gotten Hyperion." Almost instantly, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Sorry. I know how close you two were." 

*elevator continues to play*

Duo looks at Usagi.

Usagi looks at Duo.

"So...what floor do you live on, Usagi?"

"Umm...we should have been there by noow......" *elevator jerks to a stop*

Both look at each other "Uh-oh."

-----Cut-----

Both stuck inside elevator: *banging on door* "LET US OUT!!!!!"

Producer: *laughing maniacally* "I DID IT!!! I DID IT!!!!"

Camera guy: *whispering over the phone* "Yeah...its time for the boys in the white jackets..."

BACK..........NEXT


	3. Chapter 3

**Omake**  
  
-----Scene Three, take one-----  
  
"Well, if it isn't Shinigami," a cool voice said from the darkness. "One of the two youngest gods, stepping right into my parlor." 

"Thanatos?" he called out. 

"Iie..." the body to match the voice stepped out from the darkness.

"PRODUCER????????????"

-----Cut-----

Duo: "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" *jumps up and runs to hide behind the camera men*

Usagi: *comes out of dressing room* "What's going on........AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!" *hides with Duo behind the camera men*

Producer: *looks like a dead man walking*

Camera man: "Where are those guys in the white coats???"

-----Scene three, take two-----

*snip*

Duo was tossing and turning on the couch, apparently in the throes of a rather impressive nightmare. And even though she knew you weren't supposed to wake up someone who was having a nightmare, she couldn't leave him like this to go fix breakfast. She reached over and shook him gently and called, "Duo-kun? Wake up, Duo." She got very little response, so she decided to try once more and if that didn't work, he could wake up on his own. "Shin-kun?" 

At this, he bolted upright, silently screaming. Almost of their own will, her arms wrapped around him, holding him as tightly as he was holding onto her. 

"Daijoubu ka, Shin-kun?" 

He let go of her so quickly she almost fell off the couch. At the sight of the smile plastered on his face, she did. Shaking her head in mock severity, she stood silently and headed back to the kitchen. 

"What's wrong, Usagi?" She sent a glare at him over her shoulder. "Come on. What's wrong?" 

"What were you dreaming about?" 

"Oh, that? I was dreaming about the English dubbed version of your show..."

"Oh...that's a pretty bad nightmare...."

-----Cut-----

Camera man: *looks at sound guy* "That is a bad dream....but is that part of the script?"

Sound guy: *shrugs*

Producer: *walks around off stage like a zombie*

-----Scene Three, take three-----

_*snip*_

After she was gasping for breath and nearly blue in the face, he finally let up. "So, Usagi, what's for breakfast?" 

"You're always thinking about food." 

"Not always." 

"Ecchi," she accused, still grinning widely. 

"Who? Me? Never. So what's for breakfast, Usagi? And please don't say rice or anything like that because I swear that's all Wufei eats and--" 

"Cupcakes." 

"Nani?" 

"Cupcakes. That's all I have for breakfast. American-style cupcakes." 

"Remind me to stay over at your place more often. I almost forgot you have as bad of a sweet tooth as I do." 

"I don't know. Maybe I shouldn't give you caffeine *and* sugar," she teased, half-seriously. "I've seen you on a sugar high before; it wasn't pretty." 

"Yeah, well, I can handle it better now. I don't get nearly as hyper as I used to. And besides, I think better on a full stomach. So feed me, and I'll figure out how we can beat Thanatos." 

He barely finished getting the words out of his mouth before she was setting down on the small kitchen table a twenty-four pack of cupcakes...

Duo looks up, "Ok....who ate all the cupcakes?"

-----Cut-----

Camera man & Sound guy: *mouths stuffed like chipmunks, both shrug and shake their heads*

Producer: *walking around zombie like, runs into the wall*

Camera man: *picks up the phone* "Are the guys in the white coats on their way yet?"

BACK..........NEXT


	4. Chapter 4

**Omake**  
  
-----Scene Four, take one-----  
  
For a brief second, Usagi couldn't help wondering how this had come to be. 'Oh yeah,' she remembered, 'we were on our way to meet Hiiro-kun and get his help, and **_The Producer_** jumped us. That damned bastard got Duo really bad with that sneak attack; he isn't moving, and --' 

Her thoughts ceased momentarily as her head hit the brick wall of the building behind her, and the entire image behind her blurred. "Damn you, woman. Transform!" her attacker yelled. 

"Iie," she barely managed to utter. 

He sighed faintly. "Then I'll take what I can get." 

'Just how did this come to be anyway?' she thought to herself again as he began to move towards her. 

Suddenly four men in white coats came rushing up towards them, surrounding the producer.

-----Cut-----

Camera man: *whew* "They finally made it!"

Sound man: *watches as they put the Producer into a padded truck* "Who are those guys anyways?"

Camera man: "Schwartz...its their side job..."

Sound man: O_O

-----Scene Four, take two-----

_*snip*_

A figure, all in black, slammed into Thanatos from the side, almost knocking him off balance. Almost. Abruptly her vision and all her other senses cleared. 

"You'll do just as well to begin with, little Shinigami," that deep and somewhat familiar voice stated, somewhere between teasingly and resignedly. 

"Shin-kun!" she called out. 

In one smooth movement, she was back on her feet. She held her hand before her as though she were summoning the Moon Crystal; instead of the stone appearing, however...

...

"Alright! Where is the special effects guy?"

-----Cut-----

Usagi: *indignant*

Thantos & Duo: *mumbling to one another about having to do the fight scene over again*

Camera man: *looking around*

Sound guy: *picks up a note* "Oh....he called in sick..."

Everyone: *GROAN*

-----Scene Four, take three-----

_*snip*_

With keeping Duo warm and still being the primary concerns, Hiiro set him down on Usagi's bed and she covered him with a sheet and a thick blanket before they left the room. 

"Gods?" 

"Hai, Hiiro-kun, just as I said on the way over here. That's what Thanatos is, what Duo and I are, and what you have the potential to become. We need help against Thanatos, and we only need people we can trust not turn against us and join Thanatos. If we couldn't trust you guys, who could we trust, you know?" 

"You talk almost as much as Duo, Usagi-san." 

"And you talk more than you used to, Hiiro-kun," she teased before turning completely serious again. "Can we count on your help too? Quatre-kun and Trowa-kun already promised their help and that they'd find Wufei and bring him; they're on their way. We need you too, Hiiro-kun," she glanced back at the bedroom, "especially now." 

"I'm not a god." 

"Not yet. You have the power and the potential. You just haven't had your trigger and then your traumatic event need to make the change." 

Hiiro was silent for a moment, apparently mulling over this. "How is the change made?" 

Selene smiled again, "Well, you see...the costume department finds a flamboyant costume for you, while the special effects department comes up with some cool transformation sequence that tends to out do everyone else's transformation that transformed prior to you......"

-----Cut-----

Producer #2: "USAGI!!!!!!!!!!!"

Camera man: *groans*

Duo: *wakes up with a start* "What happened? What I miss?"

Hiiro: "You missed Usagi being a ditz again!"

Usagi: *hits Hiiro over the head with a pillow* "I am **NOT** a ditz!"

BACK..........NEXT


	5. Chapter 5

**Omake**  
  
-----Scene Five, take one-----  
  
Dizziness assaulted her, she swayed, trying to catch herself on the bed, then warm hands grasped her bare shoulders and steadied her. "Daijoubu ka?" a very deep voice asked.

"I'm fine," she answered slowly, not entirely trusting her own voice. "Thank you, Trowa-kun." With a bit of an effort, she sat down in the chair Hiiro brought in there for her.

"How is he?" And speaking of Hiiro, it hurt to look at the Japanese young man. With his trigger released but his traumatic even unfulfilled, to her eyes and to her power, he shone like a red beacon. The other three young men did as well. She hadn't been able to make sense of Wufei's trigger; Quatre and Trowa each most feared the loss of the other; and Hiiro refused to discuss the three events his mind had shown her.

"Thanatos took a lot of his energy," she explained. "I gave him what I could spare of mine." That was entirely true; she'd given more than that, but since he'd gotten to her recently as well, that wasn't much. "He'll probably sleep a while."

"How long till he's back to normal?" Quatre asked.

Hiiro burst into laughter, "Duo? Normal? That's a GOOD one Quatre!"

-----Cut-----

Everyone but Duo: *bursts into laughter*

Duo: *sits up looking confused* "What did I miss??"

-----Scene Five, take two-----

_*snip*_

"So he's almost dead because of you."

For a split second, she wondered if her subconscious had spoken aloud, but her subconscious had never sounded like. . . "Wufei!" Quatre scolded. "Don't -"

She stood up slowly and stepped face to face with the Chinese young man, despite the almost-blinding blue light surrounding him. "No, Quatre," she stated, "let him finish."

"I've said what I wanted to. Duo is lying there because of you. This is your fault, and if he dies -"

Here he broke off because she slapped him and then ran into the bathroom, slamming the door in Quatre's face as he started to follow her. Hiiro shot him a death glare, one of the better ones in his considerable arsenal, before taking Usagi's seat beside Duo. Even the usually impassive Trowa looked a bit less than pleased, then suddenly he blinked very sharply and stared at Wufei in shock. "Quatre," the tall young man forced out.

The blond turned to look at Wufei and choked. "Oh my."

Chibi Wufei ran around the room in tears, with a big red hand mark on his face. "SHE HIT ME!!!" ::bawls:: "SHE HIT ME AND IT HURT!!!!!!!!!!!!"

-----Cut-----

Quatre: "Ano......."

Hiiro: *blinks* "Head for the hills!"

Camera man & Sound guy: *no where to be seen*

Duo: *sits up* "What I miss this time....EEP!" *gets glomped by Chibi Wufei*

-----Scene Five, take three-----

_*snip*_

Chibi Wufei woke up on the floor of an unfamiliar bedroom. Not looking down at the changes that crazy woman had somehow produced, he climbed to his feet, and stalked toward the kitchen where he could faintly here that woman talking to his teammates.

"So what is Thanatos's objective?" he heard Yuy ask, his tone very serious. Which was totally at odds with the fact he was sitting at that woman's table eating cupcakes.

Chibi Wufei saw the cupcakes and dashed to the table, "CUPCAKES!!! GIMMIE GIMMIE GIMMIE!!!"

Hiiro's eyebrow twitch, "Oh god...the monster has awakened...no one let him have sugar."

-----Cut-----

Producer #2: *sweat drop* "How'd Wufei do that....?"

Camera man: "I don't think we want to know..." *winces as the new producer gets glomped by Chibi Wufei*

Producer #2: "HELP! GET IT OFF OF ME!!!!"

Sound guy: *whispering to Camera man* "Here we go again..."

-----Scene five, take four-----

_*snip*_

Wufei growled under his breath. "Where are my clothes?"

Quatre gestured over his shoulder. "Being washed. They needed it. Don't worry; Usagi was the one who undressed you."

"One girl to another, you know?" that woman giggled.

"Sit down and help us plan," Hiiro ordered.

Relunctantly he took the remaining seat, nearly pushing the cupcakes off the table when Quatre offered them to him. "Isn't there any real food here?"

The little Arabian stared at him in open shock. "Don't be so rude, Wufei!"

He started when he found the barrel of a very familiar gun pointed directly in his face. "If you want something else, go get it yourself."

"What?"

"You heard me." He turned to Usagi, who was all but ignoring Wufei. "Do you have any clothes Wufei can wear, Usagi-san?"

She choked on her cupcake...

"Ano...Hiiro...her face is turning blue." Quatre spoke slowly.

"She's faking it!" Wufei retorted

Usagi's eyes, wide, falls off to the side, gasping for air...

-----Cut-----

Producer #2: "Someone call the medic!!!!"

Wufei: "You mean she isn't faking? Oops..."

Producer #2: *looks at Wufei* "Are you sure you aren't a blonde?"

BACK..........NEXT


	6. Chapter 6

**Omake**  
  
-----Scene Six, take one-----  
  
No flubs....

-----Cut-----

Producer #2: *sits in shock*

Camera man: *sits in shock*

Sound guy: *sits in shock*

Everyone else: "YEAH!!! PARTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

BACK..........NEXT


	7. Chapter 7

**Omake**  
  
-----Scene Seven, take one-----  
  
He waved a hand before her face. The other woman narrowed her own eyes. "Don't you trust my work?" Ririna complained.

"I trust it; I'm just double-checking it," Thanatos replied. "After all, I'd hate for us to lose this chance because she slipped out of your control."

"Believe me; she won't. I've covered all the bases. I even replaced her love for Shinigami with hatred and gave her another love."

"Oh?"

A sad but proud look in her eyes, Ririna answered, "A love that was a dream of mine."

The dark god smiled evilly. "Oh, to be Queen of the World?"

-----Cut-----

Producer #2: *looks at the script and groans* "Iie, Thantos! Iie!!!"

Ririna: *bursts into laughter*

-----Scene Seven, take two-----

_*snip*_

At a mere nod from Ririna, Usagi's dark blue but unfocused eyes snapped open. She searched the room until her gaze lit upon her controller. She smiled and greeted her, "Ririna-sama."

"Just "Ririna-san,' okay?"

"Hai, Ririna-san."

Thanatos frowned at the subservient girl. "Were all these physical changes necessary?"

"Of course." She fingered Usagi's nearly auburn hair first then her new, darker kimono. "She was just to flat chested to be be the Goddess of the White Moon....."

-----Cut-----

Thantos: *bursts into laughter, Ririna joining in with him*

Camera man: "Actually, I'd have to agree"

Sound guy: *hits Camera guy over the head with the script*

Producer #2: @_@

Usagi: "HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!"

-----Scene Seven, take three-----

_*snip*_

"Duo?" Quatre asked. "Just what is wrong with Hiiro?"

Duo looked at Quatre, "Who knows...he's always been this weird..."

-----Cut-----

Producer #2 & Hiiro: "DUO!"

Camera man & Sound guy: *snickers*

-----Scene Seven, take four-----

_*snip*_

"Duo?" Quatre asked. "Just what is wrong with Hiiro?"

The Japanese boy in question hade stumbled back to the apartment several hours ago and collapsed. He'd been unconscious ever since then. When he first arrived, there had been more cutes, bruises, and burns all over his body than Duo could count. "Ano....looks like he's been out drinking and got into a bar fight..." *chuckles* "Never knew the guy could get so plastered..."

-----Cut-----

Hiiro: *jumps up and lunges at Duo* "That's it!"

Producer #2: Wha...what are you doing Hiiro! NO!!!

Everyone else: *covers their eyes*

-----Scene Seven, take five-----

_*snip*_

"Duo?" Quatre asked. "Just what is wrong with Hiiro?"

The Japanese boy in question hade stumbled back to the apartment several hours ago and collapsed. He'd been unconscious ever since then. When he first arrived, there had been more cutes, bruises, and burns all over his body than Duo could count; the last ones were fading from sight as they watched. Somehow, he even seemed a few inches taller. Oh yeah, he'd made the change, no question about that. The question was, what set it off.

As if the question and the thoughts were cues, Hiiro's eyes opened and he slowly and stiffly sat up on the couch. "Welcome back, Hiiro," Duo said softly.

"Where's Usagi-san?"

"Ano...I think she quit to go work for Warner Brothers..."

-----Cut-----

Hiiro: *tackles Duo again*

Producer #2: "HIIRO! STOP!!!" *pulls out a shot gun*

Everyone else: *covers their eyes again*

-----Scene Seven, take six-----

_*snip*_

He shrugged. "She said she was working with Thanatos." Beside him, Duo nervously bit his lip. "What?"

"If Ririna's working with Thanatos, then it's worse than we thought. To be honest, she's a demon, and demons are more powerful than gods."

"More powerful?" echoed Quatre.

"No one knows the true extent of the demon race's power, other than the fact that they own this company....."

-----Cut-----

Camera man: *looks at Sound guy* "He's in trouble now"

Sound guy: *nods*

Producer #2: *tosses down the script* "That's it! I **QUIT**"

Everyone else: *blink*

-----Scene Seven, take seven-----

_*snip*_

He'd known it was cheating to use the speed he'd inherited as a god to beat the others downstairs, especially since Hiiro didn't know he had it yet, but he couldn't help it; he had a really bad feeling about this. Something wrong was going on.

No one was on the street, not a single soul. Tokyo looked like a ghost town. A faint breeze ruffled his hair and blew a lone sheet of newspaper across the street.

"Shinigami," a low voice said in his ear. He whirled to see a woman with long blonde hair in a black outfit.

"Dorothy?"

-----Cut-----

Hiiro: *walks up behind Duo* "Ano......Dorothy, what are you doing here?"

Dorothy: *walks off the set and sits down in the empty producer's chair* "The company hired me to be producer...since you all seem to drive the others off..."

All the Gundam Boys: *GROAN*

BACK..........NEXT


	8. Chapter 8

**Omake**  
  
-----Scene Eight, take one-----  
  
"Hiiro-sama! Hiiro-sama!" Hekate purred. Rather catlike, she butted her head gently against Hiiro's chin. Then she planted a very un-catlike kiss on him. "Hiiro-sama, my love!"

Quatre cleared his throat, and she sent him a warning glance, since it felt too heartless even for her to glare at him. "Usagi-san, Hekate, what are you doing to Hiiro?" The next look she gave him told him he should know exactly what she was doing to Hiiro. "I thought you and Duo -"

Oh yeah, she thought to herself, that is why I'm here. Thanks, Quatre. "Shinigami!" She disattached herself from her dear Hiiro-sama and went on the attack again. "I'm going to kill you, kisamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!"

**_*SPLAT*_**

-----Cut-----

Everyone but Duo, Usagi & Dorothy: *wince* "Ooooooooooooo....."

Duo: *snickers and slinks off stage*

Usagi: *stands up, face red where she landed on it* "DUO!!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!"

Dorothy: *eyebrow twitches* "Not if I get to him first..."

-----Scene Eight, take two-----

"Hiiro-sama! Hiiro-sama!" Hekate purred. Rather catlike, she butted her head gently against Hiiro's chin. Then she planted a very un-catlike kiss on him. "Hiiro-sama, my love!"

Quatre cleared his throat, and she sent him a warning glance, since it felt too heartless even for her to glare at him. "Usagi-san, Hekate, what are you doing to Hiiro?" The next look she gave him told him he should know exactly what she was doing to Hiiro. "I thought you and Duo -"

Oh yeah, she thought to herself, that is why I'm here. Thanks, Quatre. "Shinigami!" She disattached herself from her dear Hiiro-sama and went on the attack again. "I'm going to kill you, kisama!"

_*pause*_

-----Cut-----

Everyone but Duo & Dorothy: *bursts into laughter*

Duo: *stands there, quiet unhappy look on his bandaged face, arm in a cast and on a crutch*

Dorothy: *smirks* "I hope you learned your lesson Duo..."

Duo: *eyebrow twitches* "Itai...."

-----Scene Eight, take three-----

_*snip*_

Each swing of that sword was slicing at some part of his clothing or his braid without ever touching them; just that mysterious wind it created was doing the damage. And it wasn't like she was whacking off chunks of hair or even breaking the skin. By the time she stopped a moment later, his clothes were in tatters and his braid was completely undone; that was all the damage she had done.

She sneered at the sword she held then at him. "Why can't I kill you?" she muttered under her breath.

Duo chuckled, "Cause _**I'm**_ the God of Death....DUH!!!"

-----Cut-----

Dorothy: "DUO!!!!!!!!!"

Usagi: *snickers*

Duo: *innocent look on his face* "WHAT?"

-----Scene Eight, take four-----

_*snip*_

"Maybe because there's still a bit of Selene left in you."

"Shut up!" She punctuated each sentence with a swing of the sword; this time it drew blood. "I am not Selene! I don't want to be Selene! And even if I wanted to, I couldn't go bck to being her again anyway; it's been too long!"

"It's only been four hours and twenty-two minutes, Usagi-san," Hiiro returned.

_*small scream in the background off set, everyone turns and looks in Dorothy's direction*_

-----Cut-----

Camera man: "Dorothy, are you ok?"

Sound guy: *worried look*

Dorothy: *irritated look on her face* "WHO WROTE THAT LINE? NOIN???????"

-----Scene Eight, take five-----

_*snip*_

Keeping her body in front of his, blocking everyone else's view, she opened her hands slightly so that they no longer touched the sword's hilt. It vanished from sight, but he could feel it diffusing throughout his body, helping him heal quicker. "Selene," he whispered.

He wasn't prepared for the hard backhand she dealt him, throwing him back into Quatre and Trowa. A ball of fire formed in her hand, and she tossed it in their direction as well, aiming it so that it landed at their feet. "That is not my name!"

"We have to go," Ririna cut in easily. "Where is Kuzanagi?"

"Shinigami stole it right out of my hand!" Hekate returned.

"HA! Duo! You never change, do you?!" Ririna scoffed, then realized that wasn't her line...

-----Cut-----

Dorothy: *walks over to Ririna* "Who cast you in this role anyways?"

Camera man: *nervously to Sound guy* "I think its time for our lunch break..."

Sound guy: *nods nervously* "Lets go.....now...."

Camera man and Sound guy head out the door, followed by Hiiro, Quatre, Trowa, Duo and Usagi. Back in the studio a fight can be heard between Ririna and Dorothy.

BACK..........NEXT


	9. Chapter 9

**Omake**  
  
-----Scene Nine, take one-----

This mission was fucked up, to be blunt but honest. If he continued following the original mission perimeters, he would be protecting Usagi-san from her current enemies, whoever they might be. However, her current enemies were his current allies. Plus, to be truthful, Usagi-san (or Hekate, as she now called herself; these gods placed too much value on names) was an enemy to herself. But he couldn't eliminate Hekate, yet, without eliminating Usagi-san as well. And as for the other former Gundam pilots. . . he knew they (well, most of them) wouldn't hurt Usagi-san, and Duo might be able to help turn Usagi-san back into her former self. But, at the same time. . . It was all getting to be too confusing for him. Was it any wonder that he was out here in the brisk air trying to sort all this out? Quatre and Trowa could handle Duo.

"Hiiro?" a female voice tremulously inquired. A small hand touched his arm. 

Reacting without thought, he whirled, caught her hand, and slammed her against the wall, before he realized who the battered, bruised and bandaged person was. "Dorothy?"

-----Cut-----

Dorothy: *collapses in Hiiro's arms*

Hiiro: "Alright! Where did Ririna go?? She's going to be in deep shit when the the corporation finds out!"

Camera man: *picks up the phone* "Yeah, we need a medic...and a new producer..."

-----Scene Nine, take two-----

_*snip*_

"Gomen ne, Hiiro," she apologized, not even trying to free herself. Well, he wasn't letting her go until he knew it was safe.

"What are you doing out here, Usagi-san?"

"I came to find you, Hiiro. I needed to apologize for my actions today."

"Yeah, you sure as hell do!"

_*slap*_

-----Cut-----

Hiiro: *stands there with a stuned look on his face, as well as a red hand print*

Usagi: *storms off*

Camera man: *looks at Sound guy* "I hope they send the new producer soon..."

Sound guy: *nods*

-----Scene Nine, take three-----

_*snip*_

Stepping out of the shower, she shook her short hair out. A self-satisfied grin remained on her face, and she didn't even try to wipe it off. Snagging a couple towels, she wrapped one around herself and used the other to clean the fog off the mirror. The woman staring back at her - no, glaring back at her - had blonde hair. She grabbed a lock of her own hair and glanced up at it: still auburn, so what was going on? She didn't allow her shock to show on her face though and instead smiled evilly at the girl in the reflection. 'So why are you here, Dorothy?'

-----Cut-----

Camera man: "DOROTHY!! YOU'RE OK!!!!!"

Sound guy: "Man, she's one tough gal."

BACK..........NEXT


	10. Chapter 10

**Omake**  
  
-----Scene Ten, take one-----

Okay, Hiiro was always quiet, but this was too quiet, even for Hiiro. Not even a "Shut up, Duo" in the past few hours that he'd intentionally been running off at the mouth trying to actually provoke such a response from his friend. Of course, Hiiro wouldn't have been so quiet if Duo didn't have him tied up with duct tape over his mouth...

-----Cut-----

Dorothy: "Duo!"

Duo: *looks at Dorothy innocently* "What?"

-----Scene Ten, take two-----

_*snip*_

"Iie!" she cut in."Only one person is allowed to call me that, and you sure as hell aren't him!" She turned away from him and gestured off-handedly. "Leave me alone, Thanatos."

"I could get Ririna to. . ." His voice trailed off, but his meaning was obvious.

She froze and slowly turned to face him again. "You wouldn't -"

He smiled grimly. "Or I could have her turn you back into Selene." Hekate paled, actually paled...

Duo whispered to Hiiro, "Geez.....I didn't know it was possible for her to get any whiter...."

Hiiro snickered.

-----Cut-----

Usagi: *spins and looks at the two* "BAKA!!!!!!!'

Dorothy: *groans* "Children! They are all children!!!"

Sound guy: "I could have told you that..."

-----Scene Ten, take three-----

_*snip*_

"So you'd rather waste away for the love of a human," he sneered the word so that it was most definitely an insult, "who doesn't even love you back than be with me?"

Hekate rolled her eyes and pretended to wrestle with a deep but quick thought before she spoke. "Hmm. . . Let me think: yes!" She barely had time to blink before his open palm connected with her cheek. Hiiro started to move forward as she stumbled with the force of it, but Duo held him back. She looked up at him once then.....turned chibi.

Chibi Hekate ran around crying, "HE HIT ME!!! HE HIT ME!!! CALL MY MANAGER!!!!!!!"

-----Cut-----

Hiiro & Duo: "Awww....shit....run!"

Thantos: *groans* "She is such a baby!"

Dorothy: "Hasn't she always been?"

-----Scene Ten, take four-----

_*snip*_

He continued as if they'd never spoken. "Where does your loyalty lie, Hekate? With them or with us?"

Hekate paled again and looked at the ground. After a second, Ririna appeared, literally appeared, beside Thanatos, and Hekate glanced up to meet her eyes. "Do I have to, Ririna-san?" she asked plaintively. The Peacecraft nodded slowly. "Gomen ne. . ." She glanced over her shoulder. "Hiiro."

Ririna smiled. "I knew you'd say that, Usagi-san." She raised her hand and snapped her fingers, and the Moon Goddess froze for a long, tense moment.

Ririna giggled, "Man! I love that trick! Its so fun!!!"

Thantos chuckled, "Yeah, its pretty handy...can you use it on anyone else?"

Ririna looked over at Dorothy, "I dunno, lets try." Dorothy stood up to walk onto the set, just at the moment Ririna snapped her fingers again and Dorothy froze.

Hiiro and Duo looked at the frozen Dorothy in shock, "Sugoi!!!!"

-----Cut-----

Dorothy: *glares*

Camera man: "Uh-oh"

Sound guy: "You can say that again..."

Quatre: *peeks out from the dressing room* "Oh...kewl! Ririna, why didn't you use that trick earlier, like...before we had those big long, drawn out battles?"

BACK..........NEXT


	11. Chapter 11

**Omake**  
  
-----Scene Eleven, take one-----

She was cold. But it was a coldness of the soul that she knew Quatre could do nothing for. Her mind was racing, and she scarely realized some of her thought were coming out aloud. Hekate and... Hiiro... I can't believe... It's impossible... but it happened... How could he? How could... I? She clutched the thick blanket Quatre had wrapped around her tighter and shivered again. How could I? I love Duo... don't I?

Quatre gently brushed some of Usagi's hair out of her face, and she flinched away from him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hiiro wincing (as much as Hiiro Yuy winced) and Duo flat-out glaring at the Perfect Soldier. Those two were usually best of friends; but today they had decided to play **_Blackjack_** and nothing, no-one, not even the best of friends could be friends when it came down to the winner getting the last, precious....cupcake...

-----Cut-----

Quatre: "Oh, come on guys! You can go down to the curb store and buy more cupcakes!"

Duo: "We know...but that isn't the point"

Hiiro: "Right... its the principle of the matter"

Dorothy: *glares at them, still frozen*

Usagi: *mumbles from underneath the blankets she's huddled under* "Baka..."

-----Scene Eleven, take two-----

_*snip*_

If looks could kill, Trowa thought to himself, Duo would have already killed Hiiro roughly a hundred times over already, working on one hundred and one. Then again, if looks could kill, half of the world's populace would have been killed by Hiiro several years ago, the other half being killed by Dorothy.

-----Cut-----

Camera man & Sound Guy: *no where to be seen*

Dorothy: *still frozen...shoots Trowa a death glare*

-----Scene Eleven, take three-----

_*snip*_

This had nothing to do with Duo and everything to do with the woman on the other side of that door. But he was fairly certain Hiiro would never hurt Usagi intentionally, physically at least anyway; emotionally was another matter. They didn't call him the Perfect Soldier without reason.

The door opened, and Quatre stepped through it, shutting it behind him. Both Hiiro and Duo stood up straight, but it was Duo who spoke first. "How is she?" he asked.

"Asleep now. How she'll be when she wakes up is anyone's best guess, though."

Hiiro and Duo looked at each other and grinned. "Hiiro...she's asleep now....you know what that means?"

Hiiro nodded and rushed to the kitchen, "PARTY TIME!!!!!"

-----Cut-----

Dorothy: *final breaks free from the 'frozen spell* "I'm going to KILL....gack!"

Hiiro: *ran up to Dorothy while she was ranting and shoved a bottle of sake into her hand*

Dorothy: "Ooo....sake!"

Camera man: *looks at Sound guy* "Do you ever get the feeling that we are the only sane people here?"

Sound guy: *nods* "All the time......all the time....."

BACK..........NEXT


	12. Chapter 12

**Omake**  
  
-----Scene Twelve, take one-----

Quatre laughed softly watching Usagi inspect her new room. She'd been relunctant to leave, and it probably had something to do with being shut up in a car with both Duo and Hiiro for any stretch of time, though her explanation had been worry that Wufei wouldn't be able to find them.

But it had been a mutual decision to leave her apartment. Ririna knew where it was, and that alone was reason enough to leave. The Peacecraft didn't know about the Tokyo Winner estate. Plus, there was enough room there that Hiiro, Duo, and Usagi wouldn't even need to be near each other. Not to mention it had its own three story mall, food courts galore, Olympic sized swimming pool, stables, theme park, movie theater with stadium seating...

-----Cut-----

Usagi: *to Dorothy* "Why didn't we come here soon?"

Dorothy: "I dunno....but you wanna go check out the mall with me?"

Usagi: "Sure!"

Camera man: *sighs* "Women!"

Other males: *groan*

-----Scene Twelve, take two-----

_*snip*_

A soda can seemed to lift itself up in midair and then collapse in on itself like a miniature black hole in action. The one who created such a phenomena on earth, however, scowled at the amount of effort it took her to do just that. But, determined, Usagi concentrated on the next can and repeated the procedure.

"Usagi-san?"

She bit back a scream and whirled to face the slightly nasal voice that had come from behind her. 

Hiiro looked at her, "There's an easier way to crush cans than that...."

-----Cut-----

Dorothy: *grumbles* "I'm going for a walk..."

-----Scene Twelve, take three-----

_*snip*_

A handgun seemed to almost magically appear in his hand, and he held it out to her, butt first, all but placing it in her hands. "To give this to you," he answered slowly.

"Hiiro?"

"I did something unforgivable to you. I can't undo what I did, so this is all I can offer you to make up for it."

She glanced down and slowly lifted the gun. "To make up for it?"

"Hai. If it'll make up for what I did, then you can kill me here and now, Usagi-san."

A hard look entered her eyes. She darted forward and slapped him as hard as she could...and instantly regretted it as he turned chibi and started running around the set....

-----Cut-----

Duo: "Good one, Usagi!!!!!!!!"

Usagi: *blinks* "I....I.....eeep!"

Chibi Hiiro: *glomps Usagi*

BACK..........NEXT


	13. Chapter 13

**Omake**  
  
-----Scene Thirteen, take one-----

_*snip*_

"Usagi! I'm back!" Duo called, shutting the door behind himself.

The blond who appeared, however, wasn't Usagi. "Okaeri, Duo!" Quatre greeted him. "Usagi's upstairs in my sister Meri's room, trying to find something else to wear."

A small pout hit the American's face. "I guess I'll wait on her to start the movie then. Ne, which sister is Meri? The chef?"

"No, she's the one in college."

"Okaeri, Duo-kun!" Usagi came bounding down the stairs in a pair of cut-off shorts and a tanktop a few sizes too small with a pair of high-top sneakers. "What did you reeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnntttttttt?"

_*slam*_

-----Cut-----

Duo & Quatre: *wince*

Duo: "That had to hurt..."

Quatre: "Are you ok, Usagi-san?" *helping her up*

Usagi: *red face from falling to the floor* "Diiiiiizzzzzzzzzzzzzyyyyyyyyyyyyy......"

Duo: *snickers* "We already knew that....."

-----Scene Thirteen, take two-----

_*snip*_

"Doomo," the Japanese boy stated, finally breaking the tableau.

"W- what are -"

"I needed this to kill Ririna." His grip inextricable, he forced Duo's hand off the sword, and it vanished. "Take care of Usagi for me, Duo. You're the only one I trust to do it." His fist smashed into Duo's stomach, and the American crumbled.

Duo cursed, "You've always enjoyed doing that, haven't you? Can't you throw fake punches for once?"

Hiiro chuckle, "If you wouldn't talk so damn much...."

-----Cut-----

Dorothy: "Its about time someone shut him up...."

Duo: *looking at Dorothy* "Love you too..."

Dorothy: "Humpf...." *turns away from Duo*

Camera man: *looking at Sound guy* "Can I go home now?"

Sound guy: "I wish"

-----Scene Thirteen, take three-----

_*snip*_

"Duo?" a soft and decidedly feminine voice whispered from close to him. 

He opened his eyes to see a very worried looking Usagi above him, and he screamed, "Gods, Hiiro killed me and I went to hell!!!!"

_*SLAP*_

-----Cut-----

Duo: "ITAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" *rubs the red hand print on his face*

Usagi: *storms off the set*

Dorothy: *walks up to Duo* "If you don't start behaving yourself, I'm going to find someone else to cast in this role..."

Duo: *shocked face* "You wouldn't dare...!"

Dorothy: "Oh I wouldn't would I? As a matter of fact, I already have someone just waiting to fill your role..." *looks behind her* "You can come out now!"

Ryuichi: *walks out onto the stage* "HI DUO-KUN!!!!!!!!!"

Duo: *sweat drop*

-----Scene Thirteen, take four-----

_*snip*_

It had been embarrassingly easy to locate Ririna; he'd stepped onto the street after cutting through the woods, and there she was. Her face was blank at first, then she grinned and stated, "So good to see you, Hiiro."

"Ririna -"

"I know, I know. 'Omae o korosu.' You need a new line, Hiiro."

~Don't leave me, Hiiro,~ floated into his mind. ~Please, don't leave me.~

Usagi? he tried to return.

~Don't fight Ririna, Hiiro. You're not -~

Go back to Duo, Usagi, he interrupted. He promised to take care of you.

He could tell somehow that statement made her angry, though he couldn't fathom why. ~Don't you understand, Hiiro?~ she demanded.

Understand what?

_"That we've been given this really cool power where we can talk to each other telepathically...think of the potential! Think of our school grades!"_

_"Hey yeah, your right...tests will be a breeze now...I already know what we can do...One of us goes in for a test, the other one can stay at home with the books...just ask the questions and the other can find the answers. This sure will make college a lot easier..."_

-----Cut-----

Dorothy: "What are you two DOING?" *stares at the two of them as they just look at each other communicating telepathically*

Usagi: _"She's really annoying...how'd you put up with her in the series?"_

Hiiro: _"We learned to cope..."_

Dorothy: *glare*

Sound guy: _"You two should really cut this out, you know?"_

Hiiro & Usagi: *sweat drop* "How'd he do that?"

-----Scene Thirteen, take five-----

_*snip*_

Usagi skidded to a stop at the top of a steep hill at the end of the edge of the woods, startled by the sound of metal colliding against metal, and promptly fell flat on her face.

-----Cut-----

Duo: *runs up behind her and bursts into laughter* "Usagi! You as such a klutz!"

Usagi: *looks up, her eyes watering*

Duo: "Ano.......gomen nasai, Usagi-chan!"

-----Scene Thirteen, take six-----

_*snip*_

"It's not like I want to."

She raised her head to meet his eyes. "Will you come back when it's safe?"

"Of course." He winced in a brief but rather intense burst of pain within his body. "You'd better go soon." He glanced to the top of the hill. "Duo's waiting for you."

"I don't want to." She threw her arms around his neck. "I want to stay here with you." She kissed the cheek she'd slapped a few hours earlier. "I love you, Hiiro."

"I... love you, Usagi," he hesitantly stated.

Usagi stared at him for a long moment, disbelief shining in her eyes. Had she heard right? Had he actually said... She pulled herself closer to him and brought her lips to his. Hiiro remained motionless for a half second then gently, almost reverently, began to kiss her back.

For several long moments, they remained like that, each intent solely on the other. Finally the need for air drove them apart. Without a word, both took a step back, away from each other, transfering their arms around each other to joined hands. Then they had to let even that go.

Almost silently, Usagi turned and headed back up the hill to where the God of Death was still waiting for her. Even as they left to go back to Quatre's house, she never once looked back.

Hiiro watched until he could no longer see her, then he too turned and walked away.

-----Cut-----

Dorothy: "At least you all were able to finish the scene without any more screw-ups...."

Ririna: *scowls* "Why didn't anyone write a scene like that for me?"

Hiiro: *runs off to the rest room* "LISTERINE!! I NEED LISTERINE!!!!!!"

Duo: *snickers*

Usagi: *scowls*

BACK..........NEXT


	14. Chapter 14

**Omake**  
  
-----Scene Fourteen, take one-----

"You know, if Hiiro saw what you're doing," Quatre commented lightly, "he'd kill you. That's sacred property, Duo."

Duo shot the small blond a dirty look and went back to what he was doing. "Well, it's his own fault for not being here."

Usagi glanced back and forth between the two young men. "Come on, Duo, Quatre, be nice. And Duo, be nice to Hiiro."

"He isn't here for me to bother doing that, Usagi."

"I don't care. Still be nice." Her voice was stern and clearly brooked no arguement; neither did the deathgrip she had on his ear. "Understand?"

"H- hai, Usagi. Now let me get back to work, okay?"

She sweetly smiled and let him go. "Please hurry, Duo. I can't wait much longer. Are you almost finished?"

"Almost... There!" With an exaggerated flourish, he hit the "enter" key on Hiiro's laptop, and screen flickered, a man in a chef's outfit appearing, "Welcome to the Iron Chefs of Anime Competition..."

-----Cut-----

Usagi: *sweat drop*

Quatre: "Oh! I _love _this show!!!!!"

Duo: *grumbles* "I prefer the regular Iron Chef with all that yummy food...."

Dorothy: ::red in the face:: "DUO!!!!!!"

Quatre: *busy watching the TV show*

Camera man & Sound guy: *sweat drop*

-----Scene Fourteen, take two-----

_*snip*_

Almost... There!" With an exaggerated flourish, he hit the "enter" key on Hiiro's laptop, and the image of a blue-haired woman in perhaps her mid-twenties popped up. "Konban wa, Mercury-san!" he greeted the Ice Goddess before him.

"Konban wa. Shi no Kami, I take it?" she pleasantly replied.

"Shinigami da! Pleased - Ack!"

Usagi dug her elbow a little further into the back of Duo's head, further driving it into the desk. "Oo....I've been wanting to do that forever!!!"

-----Cut-----

Dorothy: *chuckles*

Duo: "ITAI!!!!!!!!"

Ami & Quatre: *sweat drop*

Usagi: *smug grin*

BACK..........NEXT


	15. Chapter 15

**Omake**  
  
-----Scene Fifteen, take one-----

_*snip*_

The doorbell rang, and a less-than-happy Duo opened it. He stood there for a second, wondering if maybe he should close it and try again, then grinned at the Publisher's Clearing House Crew...

-----Cut-----

PCH Guy: "Are you Duo Maxwell?"

Duo: *very proud and cocky* "Yes I am!"

PCH Guy: "Congratualations.........."

Dorothy: "HOLD IT!!!!!!" *pushes Duo out of the way*

PCH Guy: *blink*

Duo: "HEY!"

Dorothy: "I'm sorry, we're in the middle of a shoot here...you'll have to come back later" *slams the door shut*

PCH Guy: *on other side of door* Huh?

Duo: "WHAT YOU DO THAT FOR????"

Dorothy: *evil snicker*

-----Scene Fifteen, take two-----

_*snip*_

The doorbell rang, and a less-than-happy Duo opened it. He stood there for a second, wondering if maybe he should close it and try again, then grinned at the four women before him. "Konban wa! You must be the Outers, eh?"

"Shinigami?" the tall blonde woman questioned. Form the description he received, this must be Ten'ou Haruka.

"Yep, that's me!" He opened the door a bit wider. "Come on in. Usagi's asleep upstairs so-"

"No, she isn't, Shinigami-san," the small girl interrupted.

He turned sharply, and there she stood near the bottom of the staircase, imminent tears ready to stream down her face without yet falling. And it certainly wasn't joy at seeing these people that had put them there. It was from falling flat on her face from falling down the stairs again!

-----Cut-----

Duo runs over to Usagi, followed by the others.

Duo: "Daijobu desu ka, Usagi-chan?"

Usagi: *words choked by tears* "Ririna...pushed....me......"

Dorothy: *looking around for Ririna* "WHEN I FIND YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!"

-----Scene Fifteen, take three-----

_*snip*_

Liquid blue eyes blinked up at him. "Duo?"

He felt a embittered smile build on his face. "This probably isn't fair to say to you right now, demo... I love you, Usagi. I was wrong before. And I know I've lost you now to Hiiro, but... can't you give me a chance now while he's gone?"

The color slowly drained from her face, and she blinked very sharply up at him. "Ch-chotto, Duo," she stuttered. "I don't-"

A faint light of hope that she had barely noticed in Duo's eyes died, and relief spread over his face, "Oh **thank** god!!!!"

**_*SMACK*_**

-----Cut-----

Usagi: *storms off the set*

Duo: *whimpers with a red mark on his face* "Itai..."

Camera man: "Oo....he had that one coming"

Sound guy: *nods*

Dorothy: "Duo! One more screw up and Ryuichi takes your place"

Duo: *face fault*

-----Scene Fifteen, take four-----

_*snip*_

"Gomen ne, Shinigami-san, Usagi-san...," a small voice stated.

"Hotaru?" the blonde goddess whispered as the black-haired girl stepped into view.

"I wanted to tell you two what was decided. Haruka and Michiru are leaving with Quatre-san and Trowa-san first thing in the morning. Setsuna and Wufei-san will be staying here with you guys."

"And you?" asked Duo.

A dark glint in her eyes, she answered, "I have a personal mission of my own, Shinigami-san. I'm going to....." *blinks and looks over at Setsuna* "Ano.......I forgot........what am I supposed to go do?"

-----Cut-----

Duo: *jumps up and looks at Dorothy* "Its not my fault! I didn't do it! Don't replace me with Ryuichi!"

Hotaru: *blinks, looking confused*

Usagi: *moans and shakes her head*

Dorothy: *laughing hysterically*

Camera man: "Don't tell me we are going to have to get a new producer..."

Sound guy: "I hope not......."

BACK..........NEXT


	16. Chapter 16

**Omake**  
  
-----Scene Sixteen, take one-----

~The house is a lot quieter,~ Usagi though to herself. She hadn't realized how much noised she'd come to associate with Haruka, Michiru, Quatre, and Trowa (and all those servants of Quatre's), but the silence was almost eerie with only four people in the house. She grinned to herself. ~Except in here!~

"Hey! No fair!" Duo yelled. "When'd you learn to do that?"

She shrugged, grinning playfully over at him. "We do this entirely too much, you know."

"So you're saying you're getting better over time?"

"Hai!"

"Well, I want a rematch!"

She looked skeptically at the young man laying beside her. "Another?" He nodded once. "Do you really want me to do that to you again?"

"Not a chance! It's my turn now!"

She smirked lightly, picking up the game controller again. "Well, maybe you'd better pick a different character this time."

"Duo-san! Usagi-chan!" Setsuna's voice rang through the house. "I've got Ami online! She wants to talk to you two!"

"Tell her to call back later!" Usagi called back, "We're in the middle of a game!"

-----Cut-----

Dorothy: "USAGI!!!!!!!"

Usagi: *ignores Dorothy and continues to play the video game*

Duo: *sweatdrop*

Camera Man: *sweatdrop*

Sound Guy: *sweatdrop*

-----Scene Sixteen, take two-----

_*snip*_

"Hi, Ami-chan," she greeted the woman on the computer screen. "What's up?"

"Thanatos got Loki," Ami stated bluntly, completely without preamble. "Yesterday."

She could only stare at the blue-haired goddess in shock. It was Duo who stated, "Oh lord, Thanatos is going to be more mischievous than ever!"

-----Cut-----

Dorothy: *eyebrow twitching*

Usagi: *sweatdrop* "Ano....Duo-kun....that wasn't the line..."

Duo: *confused* "It wasn't?" *pulls out his manuscript* O_o *shows it to Usagi*

Usagi: *giant sweatdrop* "Someone changed your script!"

Dorothy: "WHAT?" *runs over and looks at Duo's script* "Hey....I recognize that hand writing!" *turns* "Ryuichi!!!!!!!!!"

-----Scene Sixteen, take three-----

_*snip*_

"Ami-chan... I love them both!"

"Both of them?"

Usagi nodded, tears threatning but not spilling over, yet. "Hai. Duo has been so nice to me ever since I first met him during the war. But Hiiro has always protected me and made me feel stronger, and I am - I was the only one he smiled for."

"Usagi-chan..." Ami interrupted the babbling young woman for a brief second before she began again.

"I love Duo for himself, and I love Hiiro in spite of himself. Duo has never and will never hurt me. Hiiro did, and badly, but I hurt him too. And besides, we - Hiiro and I... we..."

A furious blush touched Ami's cheeks, but her voice was calm when she spoke. "You have to choose one of them soon. It wouldn't be fair to either of them for you to ask them to share your love."

"So you're telling me to choose and hurt one of them?"

"It's better than not choosing and losing both of them."

The monitor went black, and Usagi slowly sat back in thought. ~Hiiro or Duo? Duo or Hiiro? If I have to choose, then who should it be?~

~Who should it be?~

Camera Man looked over at Sound Guy, "Personally, I think she should dump them both. She'd be much better off with someone with a steady source of income, like with guys like us!" Sound Guy nods in agreement.

-----Cut-----

Dorothy: *turns and glares at the two men*

Camera Man and Sound Guy: *withering effect*

BACK..........NEXT


	17. Chapter 17

**Omake**  
  
-----Scene Seventeen, take one-----

Hotaru frowned at the computer. "She said that?" On the screen before her, Ami nodded. "Poor Usagi-san." She bit her lip in thought, glancing back at the closed bedroom door..."Ano...." *sweat drop and blush*

Ami frowned at the back of Hotaru's head, "Daijobu ka, Hotaru?"

Hotaru leaned so that Ami could see. Ami's eyes widened, "Ano...Hiiro-kun...I never knew you liked pink..."

-----Cut-----

Hiiro: *death glare and grumbles*

All Girls: *wide eyes, and giggling*

Camera Man: "Ten bucks says Duo had something to do with this!"

Sound Guy: "You're on!"

Dorothy: "If he **did** have something to do with this he's in BIG trouble!"

Duo: *peeks sleepily out of his dressing room* "Who, huh, what? Someone say my name?" *sees Hiiro and bursts out laughing*

-----Scene Seventeen, take two-----

_*snip*_

For a second, she was amazed; she'd always heard about Hiiro Yuy as cold and heartless, the Perfect Soldier. He certainly seemed to understand Usagi well enough, though. "I think you being there will help her a lot. Besides, I'm rooting for you, Hiiro-san."

His eyebrows shot up. "Eh?"

"Hai. I think you and Usagi-san would be good together."

"Do you really think she'd be happy with a heartless bastard like me?"

"Its more like, would you be happy with a ditz like that?"

-----Cut-----

Usagi: "HEY!" *glares*

_Everyone_ else: *laughs*

-----Scene Seventeen, take three-----

_*snip*_

"Who the hell taught you to sword fight, onna?"

"My name is Usagi, Wufei."

"Who taught you to sword fight, onna?" he repeated.

She shrugged, sighing. "Hyperion-tousama. Why?"

"Some of those moves are annoyingly familiar."

"Oh! Not just familiar, but annoyingly familiar," she teased. "Well, it's true. Hyperion-tousama showed me all I know about using a sword." She turned gracefully and leveled her sword at his bare throat. "Beginning with never letting your emotions enter the battlefield. They only make you a sloppy fighter."

Duo laughed manically from the far side of the large training room, what he considered to be a safe distance from Wufei and his sword. "Wu-man got beaten by an 'onna'!"

-----Cut-----

Dorothy: *reading the script* "What? That's actually in the script? Something Duo would have normally just blurted out and ruined a take...and its **in** the script?"

Duo: *smug smile*

-----Scene Seventeen, take four-----

_*snip*_

Usagi found herself stubbing her toe against the floor, looking up at Hiiro, looking back down at the ground, tapping her sword against her boot, and looking back up. Unless she was gravely mistaken, he was staring at her...

"You have a sword."

If she was an anime character, she thought to herself, she would have facefaulted at that...

-----Cut-----

Dorothy: "WAIT A MINUTE!!!!! WHO WROTE THIS SCENE?"

Everyone: *blinks and looks at Dorothy*

Dorothy: *scowls* "If she were an anime character? For Christ's sake! She **IS **an anime character! We ALL ARE!!!!"

Sound Guy: *sweatdrop*

Camera Man: *picks up phone* "Yeah...she's lost it...time for the men in white..."

BACK..........NEXT


	18. Chapter 18

**Omake**  
  
-----Scene Eighteen, take one-----

*no mistakes*

-----Cut-----

Hiiro: *glances around* "Ano....."

Usagi: "Nani?" *peeks around*

-tape recorder with Thantos' voice and absolutely nothing and no one else-

Hiiro: *sweatdrop* "Where'd everyone go?"

Usagi: "Either they are chasing Dorothy down, or no one wanted to watch that scene..."

BACK..........NEXT


	19. Chapter 19

**Omake**  
  
-----Scene Nineteen, take one-----

"Soo ka?"

Duo's voice sounded so... hopeless, Hotaru couldn't help thinking, but she had to do this. "Gomen ne, Duo-kun, but you can't stay in the kitchen and lick the batter from the bowl!"

-----Cut-----

Camera Man: "Wait? She's cooking?"

Sound Guy: "Hey! Can I have some?"

Duo: *pouts and looks at Hotaru pitifully*

Hotaru: *sweatdrop* "Where is our producer?"

-----Scene Nineteen, take two-----

"Soo ka?"

Duo's voice sounded so... hopeless, Hotaru couldn't help thinking, but she had to do this. "Can't you look at them and tell?" She gulped, her next words hesistant and slow in coming. "Besides, Duo-san, I -"

A shrill scream interrupted her, and she cursed the missed chance before her mind noted the source of the noise. "Usagi-san!" she called, whirling for the door a few feet behind her back.

Somehow, Duo beat her there, throwing open the double doors, the yell of "Usagi!" dying on his lips as they both took in the scene before them.

Hiiro stood before Usagi, guarding her with his own body, a rather fierce expression in his dark eyes. On the opposite wall, Setsuna and Wufei also burst into the room, apparently drawn by the sound of Usagi's scream as well. And on the furthest side of the room...

"Dorothy," Duo growled.

"Well, then," the producer drawled, "it looks like the cast is all assembled."

"Kisama," Wufei ground out, each word forced through plainly clenched teeth, "I'm not waiting for the men in white coats this time!" Wufei lunged at Dorothy and tackled her to the ground. Hiiro and Duo quickly followed, with Camera Man and Sound Guy close behind.

-----Cut-----

Dorothy: *unable to say anything because she's bound and gagged, shoots death glares at them*

Sound Guy: "Someone cover her eyes, that glare is giving me chills!"

Camera Man: *hands Wufei a bandana*

Wufei: *covers Dorothy's eyes*

Duo: "Whew...good work guys..."

Hiiro: "Anyone but me ready for dinner?"

*nods of acknowledgement and cheers of it being a good idea fill the studio as they all file out...leaving Dorothy tied up in the middle of the floor*

BACK..........NEXT, Coming Soon!


End file.
